Duty Calls
by rowannabe
Summary: hermione and ron's first kiss


Disclaimer: I do not own the Potter boy, or any other associated characters. It would be nice, but not my lot in life. But I do love the books and wish I had such a talent as JK Rowling.

Duty Calls

The sun was setting, casting shades of oranges and pinks over the Burrow. The final guests were leaving, the wedding of Fleur De La Couer and Bill Weasley had made for a beautiful day. The bride had been positively breathtaking in her gown of palest pink silk that perfectly accented her large blue eyes. Bill wore new dress robes in black but with a white collar and muggle tie. Though he could not exactly be described as handsome, since the attack of Fenrir Greyback, he did look happy and they had made a stunning couple.

The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry alternately cleaned and ate left over food from the wedding feast. The crowd had consisted mostly of Weasleys, though minus Percy, Order of the Phoenix members and a few De La Couer family members. All had sighed over the romance of the wedding and cheered heartily as Bill had thrown a delighted Fleur over his shoulder following the ceremony and they had Disapparated to embark on a honeymoon.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood off to one side, Mrs. Weasley wiped at tears though seh was smiling. Mr. Weasley smiled fondly at his wife.

"It was wonderful, Molly," he said. "You did a wonderful job in planning."

She nodded, gesturing at Ginny, who was speaking with Gabrielle De La Couer. "Isn't she beautiful, Arthur?"

Harry overheard the last comment and he nodded with Mr. Weasley, not taking his eyes off Ginny. She was a vision dressed in gold, her vivid red hair gleaming in the setting sun.

Ginny glanced up and caught Harry's eye. They held each other in a warm gaze for a few moments. Then Gabrielle spoke to Ginny and she turned to answer her.

The weekend had been an experience of exquisite pain for Harry. He had loved being at the Burrow with all of his favorite people, loved being able to look at Ginny, to laugh with her, to breathe in the flowery scent of her. He ached to hold her, to kiss her, to be near her. But he knew he could not, would not mark her even more clearly as a target for Lord Voldemort.

Mr. Weasley caught Harry's lingering glance at Ginny. Harry felt himself blush, and he smiled sheepishly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley loved Harry and had been thrilled that Harry had finally returned Ginny's interest.

"Harry, dear..." Molly Weasley began, her hand outstretched toward him. "Perhaps you and Ginny..."

"No, Molly," Arthur interrupted, "it's not the time right now."

He smiled and winked at Harry, pulling Molly with him toward their home.

Hermione watched the Weasleys go inside. She started toward Harry, a very Hermione-ish look on her face, but as Ron cleared his throat loudly behind her she changed direction and joined Ginny and Gabrielle instead.

The three of them chatted animatedly about the romance of Bill and Fleur's wedding. Gabrielle had decided to stay with the Weasleys for the first part of the summer to "eemprove my english".

A pause in conversation, followed by a glance toward Harry and Ron and then a burst of laughter drew the boy's heads apart. They had been chatting and laughing as they stuffed pieces of wedding cake in their mouths.

Ron glowered at the three girls while Harry grinned.

Oy, Hermione," Ron yelled, his mouth over full of cake, "come over here and help with clean up."

Hermione rolled her eyes but started toward Ron and Harry. At the half way point she turned and mouthed something to Ginny, which caused her to look quickly at Harry and then drop her eyes. Soon she and Gabrielle went into the house also.

"What was that about?" Harry and Ron demanded in unison.

"Oh it was nothing," she said angrily. "Ginny just really misses you, Harry. It's not easy for her having you as a house guest. I think the sooner the three of us leave, the better things will be for her. Then she and Gabrielle can be more normal."

Harry snorted at that and began to walk toward the house also. Not easy for her? Hermione must know how much he missed Ginny! Must know that Harry was using every ounce of his waning self control not to throw caution to the wind and beg Ginny to be his again. She must have seen the longing glances being exchanged between them.

"Look, Harry is doing the right thing, Hermione," Ron hissed at her, watching Harry's retreating back. Ron, though somewhat taken aback by Harry and Ginny becoming a romantic item, was nonetheless thrilled to see his sister and best friend so happy together. And he had heard Harry's tortured thoughts as he dreamt, knew he was missing Ginny. "He has Ginny's best interest at heart, and it's time for her to get back to her normal self now. Her and Gabrielle should be talking and thinking about other boys."

Hermione shrieked in exasperation. She shook her bushy head, staring at Ron incredulously.

"What?"

"Ron, do you really have no idea how hard this is for both of them? Do you really think that after loving Harry from the first time she saw him that Ginny will be able to just forget about him and move on just like that?"

"Look, Hermione, just because you and Vicky are still pen aplling it doesn't mean that all of us have to carry on..."

"Carry on! Carry on? Viktor and I are simply two friends corresponding!"

"Corresponding are we? Is that what they are calling it these days? I saw that 16 foot letter you wrote to him. Is he still feeling about you what no one else can seem to inspire in him? Is that why he played so miserably in the last Quidditch match?"

Ron stepped closer to Hermione, an almost threatening tone in his voice. He looked down at her face, cheeks now reddened in the heat of their conversation.

"For your information, Ronald Weasley," she said, taking a step closer and glaring at him, "Viktor has just become engaged. And unlike yourself and Lavendar, some people actually can care about each other and not just engage in...snogging in the Common Room!"

"I care about ...things, Hermione. For your information there are things that even we Weasleys care about deeply."

"Name one thing, Ronald, one thing that doesn't have to do with some stupid Quidditch team, Quidditch player or Quidditch game,"

Ron spluttered, reddening now. "Hermione, Quidditch is not stupid. Just because you don't understand..."he began.

"Nevermind," snapped Hermione, turning now to leave. "I should have realized that this entire conversation was pointless, the entire concept is pointless to you. The only thing you could ever truly care about is Quidditch!"

She brushed past him as she moved toward the house, wiping at a stray (and unwanted) tear. He reached out and grabbed her upper arm, turning her back to fact him.

Glaring at the arm she began to look into his face, a stinging retort on her lips.

To her great surprise, Ron's face was next to hers, a strange look in his eyes. Suddenly his eyes closed and his lips brushed hers.

Just as suddenly he began to pull away, his face hot with embarrassment. She put a hand to his cheek and would not let him move.

"Ron," she breathed, "I...

Instead of finishing her thought, she leaned up and kissed him. Surprised but happy, Ron returned her kiss, his arms coming around her, one pressing into the back of her hair. Hermione left one hand on his cheek, the other arm coming around his waist. They kissed for a very long time.

The sound of applause brought their embrace to an end. They both looked toward the door, startled.

Harry grinned, leading the group outside. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gazing at them, hold hands. Gabrielle was also watching them, her mouth a soft "oh". Ginny let out a wolf whistle and then smiled broadly.

"About time, mate!" Harry shouted.

Ron and Hermione blushed deeply but smiled at their friends.

"So, Harry," Ron started, walking toward the group. "Was wondering where you had gone.."

Hermione stood there for a moment, watching Ron's back in disbelief. Then she smiled and reached out and took his hand. They entertwined their fingers and exchanged a smile. They walked into the Burrow with everyone, chatting and laughing.

Tomorrow would bring challenging times. They would leave, Harry, Ron and Hermione, to visit Godric's Hollow and being their quest of hunting down horcruxes. But for the rest of the evening they would just enjoy each other's company. They would celebrate friendship, and love.


End file.
